1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating and managing customer relationship management (CRM) data, and more particularly, to a method for generating and managing CRM data using Internet connection log information stored in a user's terminal, and a CRM server. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2001-78176, filed Dec. 11, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customer relationship management (CRM) is a term which relates to methods or software required by an enterprise to manage customer relationships. In this specification, CRM data includes data required for customer management, i.e., user personal information and all other user information which content providers on the Internet require for customer management.
In general, when a user connects to a web site provided by a content provider and becomes a member, the content provider receives the user's personal information and retains the user's information. Unless the user connects to the web site and updates his or her own personal information when the user's personal information changes, the content provider has only the information initially inputted by the user, and thus cannot easily provide content suitable for the user's changed personal information. If the content provider requests the user who connects to the web site to update the user's information, this causes much inconvenience to the user. As a result, there are many cases where the user does not update the information.
Since the user should input the same information when visiting various web sites, the user regards the procedure of inputting personal information as a nuisance and may decline to become a member, or may terminate membership, of some web sites. As a result, content providers may lose an opportunity to collect users' information.
In addition, there are limitations in analyzing users' overall tendencies using users' personal information obtained from a single web site.
To profitably utilize CRM data through a CRM system such as that shown in FIG. 1A, entails many additional costs for a small content provider.
As shown in FIG. 1B, even though an additional CRM server, i.e., a server which analyzes and stores users' tendencies using users' CRM data, collects users' information from a content provider server, generates CRM data, and the content provider server uses the CRM data later, there are limitations in analyzing users' overall tendencies using the CRM data.